1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive assembly, particularly to a slim-type disk drive assembly with mounting bracket for a converter card.
2. Description of Related Art
Slim-type disk drive known for its thinness is commonly used in compact computers, such as a notebook computer, or even some kinds of servers. The slim-type disk drive may be an ODD (optical disk drive) or a HDD (Hard disk drive). Typically, a thickness of a slim-type ODD is in a range from 12.7 mm to 9.5 mm. Most of slim-type disk drives have unique output connecters, which cannot communicate with other electronic components directly within a computer. Thus, a converter card is used for connecting the output connector of a slim-type disk drive to other electronic components.
The traditional converter card is mounted to a slim-type disk drive directly with one or more screws. However, the converter card being thin and fragile, is at risk of being damaged during installation or during the installation of other nearby parts in the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is disk drive with a mounting bracket, which can protect a converter card within a computer enclosure from damage during installation procedures.